Freddy Aguilar’s Favorite TV Shows When He Was A Kids In 2004
2004-Present Favortie TV Shows, Movies, And Songs Current Programming Beyblade (2002–2003) (2004–Present) Beyblade V-Force (2003–2004) (2004–Present) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) (2004–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001–2006) (2004–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (2005–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (2008–2011) (2008–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2013) (2011–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) (2016–Present) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) (2008-2012; 2014-Present) Bakugan: New Vestroia (2009-2010) (2009-2011; 2014-Present) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) (2010-2011; 2014-Present) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) (2011-2013: 2015-Present) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010-2011) (2010-Present) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011-2012) (2011-Present) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012-2013) (2012-Present) Pokémon: Indigo League (1998–2000) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (1999–2000) (2004-Present) Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000–2001) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001–2002) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Master Quest (2002–2003) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (2005-Present) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (2006-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008) (2007-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) (2008-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) (2009-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (2010-Present) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) (2011-Present) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012–2013) (2012-Present) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) (2013-Present) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) (2013-Present) Pokémon: XY (2014) (2014-Present) Pokémon: XY: Kalos Quest (2015) (2015-Present) Pokémon: XYZ (2016–2017) (2016-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (2017) (2017-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018–2019) (2018-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019–Present) (2019-Present) Pokémon Chornicles (2006) (2006-Present) Sonic X (2003-2006) (2004-Present) Digimon Frontier (2002-2003) (2004-Present) Dinosaur King (2007-2010) (2007-Present) Duel Masters (2004-2006) (2004-Present) Tai Chi Chasers (2011-2012) (2011-Present) Inuyasha (2003-2006) (2005-Present) Inuyasha: The Final Act (2012-2013) (2012-Present) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2009) (2004-Present) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004-2006) (2004-2012: 2014-Present) Disney’s House of Mouse (2001-2003) (2004-2009; 2014-Present) Friends (1994-2004) (2011-Present) America’s Funniest Home Video (2001-2015) (2005-Present) Movies Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) (2004-Present) Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) (2004-Present) Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Mewtow Returns (2001) (2004-Present) Pokémon 4Ever (2002) (2004-Present) Pokémon Heroes (2003) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (2004-Present) Pokénon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (2005-Present) Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (2006) (2006-Present) Pokémon: Laucario and The Mystery of Mew (2006) (2006-Present) Pokémon Ranger and The Temple of The Sea (2007) (2007-Present) Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) (2008-Present) Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2009) (2009-Present) Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel Of Life (2009) (2009-Present) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) (2011-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Black Victini And Reshiram And White Victini And Zekrom (2011) (2011-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem Vs. The Sword Of Justice (2012) (2012-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Genesct And The Legend Awakened (2013) (2013-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Dianice And The Cocoon Of Destruction (2014) (2014-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa And The Clash Of Ages (2015) (2015-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion And The Mechanical Marvel (2016) (2016-Present) Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You (2017) (2017-Present) Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) ''(2018-Present) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (2004-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (2011-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) (2017-Present) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2006) (2006-Present) High School Musical (2006) (2006-Present) High School Musical 2 (2007) (2007-Present) High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) (2008-Present) The Cheetah Girls (2003) (2005-Present) The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) (2006-Present) The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) (2008-Present) Camp Rock (2008) (2008-present) Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) (2010-Present) The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) (2004-Present) Spectacular (2009) (2009-Present) Jetsons: The Movie (1990) (2004-Present) The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) (2009-Present) Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (2006) (2006-Present) Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (2009) (2009-Present) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (2005) (2005-Present) High School Musical: The Concert (Extreme Access Pass) (2007) (2007-Present) Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) (2008-Present) Legally Blondes (2009) (2019-Present) Selena (1997) (2005-Present) Titanic (1997) (2008-Present) Prom (2011) (2011-Present) 16 Wishes (2010) (2010-Present) Pizza My Heart (2005) (2019-Present) The Notebook (2004) (2011-Present) A Wrinkle In Time (2018) (2018-Present) The Vow (2012) (2019-Present) The Best of Me (2014) (2019-Present) Me Before You (2016) (2019-Present) La La Land (2016) (2019-Present) Pride & Prejudice (2005) (2019-Present) Message in a Bottle (1999) (2019-Present) Endless Love (2014) (2019-Present) Autumn in New York (2000) (2019-Present) Sweet November (2001) (2019-Present) P.S. I Love You (2007) (2019-Present) The Bridges of Madison County (1995) (2019-Present) Oliver's Story (1978) (2019-Present) To All the Boys I've Loved Before (2018) (2019-Present) The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) (2019-Present) Water for Elephants (2011) (2019-Present) Before Sunrise (1995) (2019-Present) Christmas Movies Mickey’s Once Upon A Christmas (1999) (2004-Present) Mickey’s Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) (2004-Present) Mickey’s Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse (2001) (2004-Present) Specials Macy’s 4th of July Fireworks Spectacular (2004-Present) Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade (2004-Present) Hollywood Christmas Parade (2004-Present) Dick Clark’s New Year‘s Rockin’ Eve (2004-Present) Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards (2004-Present) Nickeldeon Kids Choice Sports Awards (2014-Present) Teen Choice Awards (2009-Present) Radio Disney Music Awards (2014-Present) 2008 Disney Channel Games (2008-Present) Former Programming Rebelde (2004-2006) (2004-2009) Jay Jay the Jet Plane (1998-2005) (2004-2009) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2007 (2004-2009) Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971-1972) (2004-2012) The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971-1972) (2004-2012) The Flintstones (1960-1966) (2004-2012) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy (2006-2010) (2006-2017) Animaniacs (1993-1998) (2004-2017) Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) (2004-2017) Kipper The Dog (1997-2000) (2004-2017) Dragon Tales (1999-2005) (2004-2017) Make Way For Noddy (2002-2007) (2004-2017) Teacher’s Pet (2000-2002) (2004-2009; 2011-2012; 2014-2018) Tom And Jerry Tales (2006-2008) (2006-2018) Tom And Jerry Kids (1990-1993) (2004-2018) Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) (2004-2018) Krypto The Superdog (2005-2006) (2005-2018) Wibbly Pig (2013-2018) Foofur (1986-1988) (2004-2009; 2011-2012; 2014-2018) Rupert (1991-1997) (2004-2018) Mecard (2018-2019) Zoom (1999-2005) (2004-2019) Victorious (2010-2013) (2010-2019) Hannah Montana (2006-2011) (2006-2019) Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) (2013-2019) The Tick (1994-1996) (2005-2012; 2014-2019) Pepper Ann (1997-2000) (2007-2009; 2011-2019) The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody (2005-2008) (2005-2019) The Suite Life On Deck (2008-2011) (2008-2019) Maya & Miguel (2004-2007) (2004-2019) Lilo And Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) (2008-2019) The Emperor’s New School (2006-2008) (2006-2019) Teen Titans (2003-2006) (2004-2019) Wizards Of Waverley Place (2007-2012) (2007-2019) Martin Mystery (2003-2006) (2008-2019) Totally Spies (2001-2015) (2008-2019) Ben 10 (2005) (2005-2008) (2005-2019) Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) (2008-2019) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) (2010-2019) Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) (2005-2019) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) (2006-2019) Jackie Chan Adventures (2000-2005) (2008-2019) Archie’s Weird Mysteries (1999-2000) (2005-2019) Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) (2006-2019) The Jetsons (1962-1963; 1985; 1987) (2004-2019) Danny Phantom (2004-2007) (2004-2019) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017-2019) Steven Universe (2013-2019) Class Of The Titans (2005-2008) (2008-2019) Maggie And The Ferocious Beast (2000-2002) (2004-2019) The Perils Of Penelope Pitstop (1969-1970) (2005-2019) Atomic Betty (2004-2008) (2005-2019) Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) (2004-2019) Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) (2013-2019) Jonas (2009-2010) (2009-2019) That's So Raven (2003-2007) (2005-2019) Kim Possible (2002-2007) (2004-2019) Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies (2007-2008) (2007-2019) Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) (2004-2019) Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse (2000-2002) (2004-2019) My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) (2007-2019) Muppet Babies (2018) (2018-2019) George Shirnks (2000-2004) (2004-2019) Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2010) (2009-2019) The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (2005-2019) Time Squad (2001-2003) (2005-2019) Ned’s Declassified School Survival Guide (2004-2007) (2006-2019) DuckTales (2017) (2017-2019) Chip N Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) (2004-2019) Goof Troop (1992-1993) (2004-2019) Hey Arnold! (1996-2004) (2006-2019) Rugrats (1991-2004) (2004-2019) All Grown Up! (2003-2008) (2006-2019) As Told By Ginger (2000-2006) (2006-2019) Clifford The Big Red Dog (2000-2003) (2004-2019) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003-2006) (2004-2019) Blue’s Clues (1996-2006) (2004-2019) Dora The Explorer (2000-2014) (2004-2019) TaleSpin (1990-1991) (2004-2019) Little Bear (TV Series) (1995-2003) (2004-2019) The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (1998-2005) (2008-2019) The Fairly OddParents (2001-2017) (2004-2019) Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) (2004-2019) DuckTales (1987) (1987-1990) (2004-2019) Angelina Ballerina (2002-2006) (2004-2019) Sonic Underground (1999) (2008-2019) Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) (1993-1994) (2004-2019) 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1998) (2004-2019) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) (2004-2019) The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series) (2001-2003) (2004-2019) Aladdin (Animated TV Series) (1994-1995) (2004-2019) The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992-1994) (2004-2019) Martha Speaks (2008-2014) (2008-2019) ChalkZone (2002-2008) (2004-2019) Teamo Supremo (2002-2004) (2005-2019) Recess (1997-2001) (2005-2019) Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2008) (2005-2019) Stanley (2001 TV Series) (2001-2007) (2004-2019) The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) (2012-2019) Nickelodeon Doug (1991-1994) (2011-2019) Disney’s Doug (1996-1999) (2011-2019) Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2009) (2006-2019) The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (2016-2019) Liberty’s Kids (2002-2003) (2004-2019) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) (2006-2019) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) (2004-2019) Supah Ninjas (2011-2013) (2011-2019) The Troop (2009-2013) (2009-2019) A.N.T. Farm (2011-2014) (2011-2019) Shake It Up! (2010-2013) (2010-2019) The Fresh Beat Band (2009-2013) (2009-2019) Noozles (1984) (2004-2009: 2019) Yo-kai Watch (2015-2019) Dungeons & Dragons (TV Series) (1983-1985) (2005-2019) Biz Kids (2008-2012; 2017) (2014-2019) DragonflyTV (2002-2008) (2004-2019) Unfabulous (2004-2007) (2005-2019) Lizzie Mcguire (2001-2004) (2006-2019) Phil of The Future (2004-2006) (2005-2019) Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1974) (2004-2019) Goober And The Ghost Chasers (1973) (2004-2019) The Care Bears (DIC Series) (1985) (2004-2019) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006-2007) (2008-2019) Sailor Moon (1995-2000) (2006-2019) Naruto (2005-2009) (2006-2019) Hong Kong Phooey (1974) (2004-2019) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2002) (2004-2019) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2006) (2004-2019) Andi Mack (2017-2019) The Legend of Zelda (1989) (2004-2019) Scooby-Doo Where Are You! (1969-1970) (2004-2019) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1973) (2004-2019) The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1978) (2004-2019) Scooby-Doo And Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980) (2004-2019) Scooby-Doo And Scrappy-Doo (1980-1982) (2004-2019) The New Scooby And Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) (2004-2019) The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) (2004-2019) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! (1988-1991) (2004-2019) What’s New Scooby-Doo! (2002-2006) (2004-2019) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) (2010-2019) Clue Club (1976-1977) (2004-2019) Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids (1973) (2004-2019) The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) (2008-2019) Josie and the Pussycats (1970-1971) (2004-2019) Josie And The Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) (2004-2019) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) (2005-2019) Jonny Quest (1964-1965) (2008-2019) Drake & Josh (2004-2007) (2008-2019) The Amazing Chan and the Chan Chan (1972) (2004-2019) Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1978) (2004-2019) Cyberchase (2002-2019) (2004-May 21, 2019) Spider Riders (2006-2007) (2006-May 21, 2019) The Ruff and Reddy Show (1957-1960) (2004-June 7, 2019) T''he Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1961) (2004-June 7, 2019)'' P''ixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1958-1961) (2004-June 7, 2019)'' The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1962) (2004-June 7, 2019) Snooper and Blabber (1959-1962) (2004-June 7, 2019) Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959-1962) (2004-June 7, 2019) The Yogi Bear Show (1958-1962) (2004-June 7, 2019) Hokey Wolf (1960-1961) (2004-June 7, 2019) Snagglepuss (1961-1962) (2004-June 7, 2019) Yakky Doodle (1961-1962) (2004-June 7, 2019) Yogi’s Gang (1973) (2004-2012; 2014-June 25, 2019) Yogi’s Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) (2004-2009; 2016-June 25, 2019) Yo Yogi! (1991) (2004-2009: 2014-June 25, 2019) PB&J Otter (1998-2000) (2004-June 26, 2019) Bubble Guppies (2011) (2011-June 26, 2019) Zoey 101 (2005-2008) (2005-June 26, 2019) Boy Meets World (1993-2000) (2005-June 26, 2019) Movies Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers (1987) (2004-2017) Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School (1988) (2004-2017) Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf (1988) (2004-2017) Barney’s Great Adventure (1998) (2004-2017) The Adventures of Elmo In Grouchland (1999) (2004-2017) Tom And Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) (2005-2018) Tom And Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) (2006-2018) Christmas With The Kranks (2004) (2008-2018) Grease (1978) (2011-2018) Tom And Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) (2007-2018) The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) (2008-2018) Recess Christmas: Miracle On Third Street (2001) (2004-2018) Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) (2007-2019) Alvin And The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) (2009-2019) Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) (2011-2019) Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) (2015-2019) Tom And Jerry: The Fast And The Furry (2005) (2005-2019) Tom And Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) (2010-2019) Looney Tunes Back In Action (2003) (2008-2019) The Peanuts Movie (2015) (2015-2019) Moana (2016) (2016-2019) Tom And Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) (2015-2019) Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1998) (2004-2019) Scooby-Doo And The Witch’s Ghost (1999) (2004-2019) Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders (2000) (2004-2019) Scooby-Doo And The Cyber Chase (2001) (2004-2019) Scooby Doo And The Legend Of The Vampire (2003) (2004-2019) Scooby Doo And The Monster Of Mexico (2003) (2004-2019) Chil Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) (2007-2019) Scooby-Doo And The Samurai Sword (2009) (2009-2019) Scooby-Doo Music Of The Vampire (2012) (2012-2019) Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holiday (2012) (2012-2019) Scooby-Doo Stage Fright (2013) (2013-2019) Scooby-Doo (2002) (2007-2019) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) (2008-2019) Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) (2009-2019) Scooby-Doo! Curse Of The Lake Monster (2010) (2010-2019) Daphne & Velma (2018) (2018-2019) Iparty With Victorious (2011) (2011-2019) Cats Don’t Dance (1997) (2004-2019) Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) (2004-2019) Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (2007) (2007-2019) Free Willy (1993) (2008-2019) The Three Lives Of Thomasina (1964) (2005-2019) The Country Bears (2002) (2008-2019) Pinocchio (1940) (2004-2019) Dumbo (1941) (2004-2019) A Goofy Movie (1995) (2006-2019) An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) (2006-2019) Mulan (1998) (2004-2019) Mulan 2 (2005) (2005-2019) The Muppets (2011) (2011-2019) Cinderella (1950) (2004-2019) Beauty And The Beast (1991) (2004-2019) Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) (2004-2019) The Little Mermaid (1989) (2004-2019) The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea (2000) (2004-2019) The Little Mermaid: Airel’s Beginning (2008) (2008-2019) Sleeping Beauty (1959) (2004-2019) Gay Purr-ee (1962) (2010-2019) The Good, The Bad, And Huckleberry Hound (1988) (2005-2019) Space Jam (1996) (2008-2019) Lilo & Stitch (2002) (2004-2019) Stitch: The Movie (2003) (2004-2019) Leroy & Stitch (2006) (2006-2019) Clifford’s Really Big Movie (2004) (2004-2019) Balto (1995) (2004-2019) Balto 2; Wolf Quest (2002) (2004-2019) Balto 3; Wings of Change (2004) (2004-2019) Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo (2006) (2006-2019) Tweety’s High-Flying Adventure (2000) (2008-2019) DuckTales The Movie: Treasure Of The Lost Lamp (1990) (2004-2019) The Adventures Of Scamper The Penguin (1986) (2004-2019) Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On (2002) (2004-2019) Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance (2005) (2005-2019) Angelina Ballerina: All Dancers On Deck (2006) (2006-2019) The Rescuers (1977) (2004-2019) The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (2004-2019) The Parent Trap (1961) (2004-2019) The Parent Trap (1998) (2004-2019) The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) (2004-2019) Bambi (1942) (2004-2019) Bambi 2 (2006) (2006-2019) The Lion King (1994) (2004-2019) The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride (1998) (2004-2019) Robin Hood (1973) (2004-2019) Pocahontas (1995) (2004-2019) Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) (2004-2019) The Jungle Book (1967) (2004-2019) The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (2004-2019) Bolt (2008) (2008-2019) Enchanted (2007) (2008-2019) Mary Poppins (1964) (2004-2019) Beauty And The Beast (2017) (2017-2019) Cinderella (2015) (2019) The Iron Giant (1999) (2008-2019) Thumbelina (1994) (2005-2019) Osmosis Jones (2001) (2008-2019) Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) (2009-2019) Wizards Of Waverly Place: The Movie (2009) (2009-2019) Muppets From Space (1999) (2006-2019) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) (2004-2019) Recess: School’s Out (2001) (2005-2019) The Rugrats Movie (1998) (2004-2019) Rugrats: In Paris The Movie (2000) (2004-2019) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) (2004-2019) Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) (2008-2019) Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) (2017-2019) The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (2008-2019) The Little Bear Movie (2001) (2004-2019) The Seventh Brother (1991) (2004-2019) The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) (2012-2019) My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) (2005-2019) Tarzan (1999) (2004-2019) Tarzan 2 (2005) (2005-2019) Tarzan & Jane (2002) (2004-2019) The Adventures of Sharkboy and LavaGirl (2005) (2007-2019) Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) (2011-2019) Bedknobs And Broomsticks (1971) (2004-2019) Doug’s 1st Movie (1999) (2014-2019) The Fox And The Hound (1981) (2004-2019) The Fox And The Hound 2 (2006) (2006-2019) Brother Bear (2003) (2004-2019) Peter Pan (1953) (2004-2019) Return To Neverland (2002) (2004-2019) The Emperor’s New Groove (2000) (2005-2019) Kronk’s New Groove (2005) (2005-2019) Return To Never Land (2002) (2004-2019) Meet The Robinsons (2007) (2007-2019) Aladdin (1992) (2004-2019) The Return of Jafar (1994) (2004-2019) Aladdin and The King of Thieves (1996) (2004-2019) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (2004-2019) The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) (2004-2019) Snow Buddies (2008) (2008-2019) Kim Possible (2019) (2019) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) (2004-2019) Pooh‘s Grand Adventure: The Search Of Christopher Robin (1997) (2004-2019) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) (2004-2019) The Tigger Movie (2000) (2004-2019) Fantasia (1940) (2004-2019) Fantasia 2000 (1999) (2004-2019) Tron: Legacy (2010) (2011-2019) About Time (2013) (2019) If I Stay (2014) (2019) Yo-kai Watch: The Movie (2015) (2015-2019) Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) (2004-2019) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) (2005-2019) Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (2005-2019) Winnie The Pooh (2011) (2011-2019) Hercules (1997) (2004-2019) Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) (2004-2019) Teen Beach Movie (2013) (2013-2019) The Karate Kid (1984) (2010-2019) The Karate Kid Part 2 (1986) (2010-2019) The Karate Kid Part 3 (1989) (2010-2019) The Next Karate Kid (1994) (2010-2019) The Karate Kid (2010) (2010-2019) Major League (1989) (2010-2019) Major League ll (1994) (2010-2019) Rookie of The Year (1993) (2010-2019) Clockstoppers (2002) (2007-2019) Titan A.E. (2000) (2008-2019) Treasure Planet (2002) (2008-2019) The Pagemaster (1994) (2008-2019) The Polar Express (2004) (2005-2019) Wakko’s Wish (1999) (2004-2019) Arrival (2016) (2019) Atonement (2007) (2019) The Longest Ride (2015) (2019) Pearl Harbor (2001) (2019) The Last Song (2010) (2019) The Lucky One (2012) (2019) Dirty Dancing (1987) (2012-2019) Fifty Shades of Grey (2015) (2015-2019) Love Story (1970) (2019) Midnight in Paris (2011) (2019) The Wedding Planner (2001) (2011-2019) My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) (2019) One Day (2011) (2019) Rent (2005) (2019) The Age of Adaline (2015) (2019) Twilight (2008) (2019) Ever After (1998) (2019) Gone With the Wind (1939) (2019) Remember Me (2010) (2019) Safe Haven (2013) (2019) Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) (2019) A Walk To Remember (2002) (2019) The Best of Barney (2008) (2008-2019) The Aristocats (1970) (2004-2019) Oliver And Company (1988) (2004-2019) Lady And The Tramp (1955) (2004-2019) Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure (2001) (2004-2019) 101 Dalmatians (1961) (2004-2019) 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure (2003) (2004-2019) The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) (2004-2019) The Sorcerer’s Apprentice (2010) (2012-2019) Tom And Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) (2004-2019) Lemonade Mouth (2011) (2011-2019) Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs (1937) (2004-2019) Dora The Explorer: Dora’s Pirate Adventure (2004) (2004-June 26, 2019) Yogi’s Ark Lark (1972) (2004-June 26, 2019) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (2000) (2004-June 26, 2019) Tom And Jerry: The Movie (1992) (2004-June 26, 2019) Songs High School Musical Start Of Something New (2006) What I’ve Been Looking For (2006) When There Was Me And You (2006) Breaking Free (2006) We’re All In This Together (2006) What Time Is It (2007) You Are The Music In me (2007) Everyday (2007) High School Musical (2008) RBD Rebelde (2004) Solo Quédate En Silencio (2004) Otro Dia Que Va (2004) Ensename (2004) Futuro Ex-Novio (2004) Tenerte Y Quererte (2004) Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (2004) Santa No Voy (2004) Fuego (2004) Sálvame (2005) Un Poco De Tu Amor (2005) Nuestro Amor (2005) Aún Hay Algo (2005) Me Voy (2005) Fuera (2005) Solo Para Ti (2005) Este Corazón (2006) Ser O Parecer (2006) Celestial (2007) Bésame Sin Miedo (2007) Dame (2007) Para Olvidarte De Mí (2009) Adiós (2009) Camp Rock Play My Music (2008) This Is Me (2008) We Rock (2008) Brand New Day (2010) It’s On (2010) This Is Our Song (2010) The Cheetah Girls Together We Can (2003) Cheetah Sisters (2003) Cinderella (2003) The Party’s Just Begun (2006) Strut (2006) Amigas Cheetahs (2006) Cheetah Love (2008) One World (2008) Katy Perry Hot N Cold (2008) Part Of Me (2012) Roar (2013) Firework (2010) The One That Got Away (2011) Backstreet Boys I Want It That Way (1999) Quit Playing Games (With My Heart) (1997) More Than That (2001) Drowning (2001) Selena I Could Fall In Love (1995) Dreaming of You (1995) Where Did The Feeling Go (1997) Kelly Clarkson Breakaway (2004) Since U Been Gone (2004) Behind These Hazel Eyes (2005) Because Of You (2005) ABBA Chiquitita (1979) Happy New Year (1980) Bruno Mars Just The Way You Are (2010) Grenade (2010) It Will Rain (2011) Rihanna Don’t Stop The Music (2007) Disturbia (2008) Only Girl (In The World) (2010) Diamonds (2012) Jonas Brothers S.O.S (2007) Hold On (2007) Burnin’ Up (2008) Lady Gaga Just Dance (2008) Poker Face (2008) Paparazzi (2009) Bad Romance (2009) Alejandro (2010) Born This Way (2011) The Edge Of Glory (2011) Taylor Swift You Belong With Me (2009) We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (2012) Blank Space (2014) Wildest Dreams (2015) Aventura Por Un Segundo (2009) Dile Al Amor (2009) Yo Quisiera Amarla (2009) El Malo (2010) El Desprecio (2010) John Lemon Imagine (1971) Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (1971) Other Songs Big Time Rush - Big Time Rush (2010) Zeed - Stay The Night (2013) Stand By Me - Prince Royce (2010) The Bangles - Eternal Flame (1989) We Belong - Pat Benatar (1984) The World’s Greatest - R. Kelly (2002) Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood (2006) Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol (2006) Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper (1984) Ne-Yo - Closer (2008) Pieces Of Me - Ashlee Simpson (2004) UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love (1993) Making Love Out Of Nothing At All - Air Supply (1983) Recess: School’s Out - Green Tambourine (2001) Dynamtie - Taio Cruz (2010) Selena Gomez - Magic (2009) Miley Cyrus - The Climb (2009) Los Temerarios - Si Tú Te Vas (2008) Hannah Montana The Movie - Butterfly Fly Away (2009) Heaven Is a Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle (1987) Without You - Harry Nilsson (1971) All By Myself - Eric Carmen (1975) Alguma Vez - Christian Castro (1999) Angel - Belinda Peregrin (2004) Madonna - Material Girl (1985) I'll Never Fall in Love Again - Dionne Warwick (1969) Never Gonna Let You Go - Sérgio Mendes (1983) Have I Told You Lately - Rod Stewart (1993) Spectacular - Something To Believe In (2009) Friends - I’ll Be There For You (1995) Babe - Styx (1979) Anything for You - Gloria Estefan (1988) Back in the High Life - Steve Winwood (1986) Can’t Help Falling In Love - A-Teens (2002) Neon Lights - Demi Lovato (2013) This Is The Life - Hannah Montana (2006) She Believes In Me - Kenny Rogers (1979) Like A Prayer - Madonna (1989) Zeed - Clarity (2012) Don't Speak - No Doubt (1996) Always - Atlantic Starr (1987) Belinda - Lo Siento (2003) A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton (2002) My Love - Paul Mccartney And Wings (1973) I Still Believe - Hayden Panetieree (2007) You’re The Inspiration - Chicago (1984) Through The Years - Kenny Rogers (1981) True Colors - Cyndi Lauper (1986) Endless Love - Diana Ross and Lionel Richie (1981) True - Spandau Ballet (1983) Cherish - Kool and the Gang (1985) All This Love - DeBarge (1982) Sara - Starship (1986) Don't Wanna Lose You - Gloria Estefan (1989) Can’t Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon (1985) Keep on Loving You - REO Speedwagon (1980) La Playa - La Oreja De Van Gogh (2000) Big Time Rush - Til I Forget About You (2010) Oliver And Company - Once Upon A Time In New York City (1988) Go The Distance - Michael Bolton (1997) Someday - All 4 One (1996) Peter Lemongello - Do I Love You (1976) Good Life - OneRepublic (2010) Counting Stars - OneRepublic (2013) Heroes - Alesso (2014) Call Me, Beep Me! - Sadie Stanley (2019) Take On Me - A-ha (1984) Arthur's Theme - Christopher Cross (1981) Phil Collins - A Groovy Kind Of Love (1988) Up Where We Belong - Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes (1982) Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer - Kenny Rogers and Kim Carnes (1980) Hard to Say I'm Sorry - Chicago (1982) Living Inside Myself - Gino Vannelli (1981) Fight Song - Rachel Platten (2015) Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (1997) The Lion King - Circle Of Life (1994) Reflection - Christina Aguilera (1998) Hungry Eyes - Eric Carmen (1987) My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne (2004) Pink - A Million Dreams (2018) Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship (1987) If You Don’t Know Me By Now - Simply Red (1989) Belinda - Boba Nina Nice (2003) If - Bread (1971) Bread - Everything I Own (1972) All Through The Night - Cyndi Lauper (1984) If I Never Knew You - Secada & Shanice (1995) Belinda - Vivir (2004) Lovefool - The Cardigans (1996) Rosas - La Oreja De Van Gogh (2003) Burn - Ellie Goulding (2013) Sia Ft David Guetta - Titanium (2011) Part Of Your World - The Little Mermaid (1989) Making Love Out Of Nothing At All - Air Supply (1983) Heart Attack - Demi Lovato (2013) Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato (2012) A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes - Disney Channel Stars (2005) My Funny Friend And Me - Sting (2000) Stand By You - Rachel Platten (2015) Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx (1989) Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper (1984) Photograph - Ed Sheeran (2015) Perfect - Ed Sheeran (2017) Moana - How Far I’ll Go (2016) Everytime You Go Away - Paul Young (1985) Here And Now - Luther Vandross (1989) VivimI - Laura Pausini (2005) Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran (2014) Total Eclipse Of The Heart - Nicki French (1995) He Could Be The One - Hannah Montana (2009) Stuck On You - Lionel Richie (1984) Listen To Your Heart - Roxette (1988) Christy Carlson Romano - Could It Be (2005) IParty With Victorious - Leave It All To Shine (2011) Icarly - Leave It All To Me (2007) Victorious - Make It Shine (2010) Victorious - Beggin On Your Knees (2011) Victorious - Best Friend’s Brother (2011) Victorious - Make It In America (2012) Puffy Amiyumi - Hi hi (2005) I Believe I Can Fly - R. Kelly (1996) For You I Will - Monica (1997) I Swear - All 4 One (1994) Los Temerarios - Sin Ti Moriria (1995) I'm Gonna Love You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Still Holding Out For You - SHeDAISY (2001) How Do I Live - LeAnn Rimes (1997) Miss You Like Crazy - Natalie Cole (1989) The Power Of Love - Celine Dion (1993) Have I Told You Lately - Rod Stewart (1993) Loco Por Ti - Los Temerarios (2008) Little Lies - Fleetwood Mac (1987) Halo - Beyoncé (2009) Belinda - No Entiendo (2004) Pocketful Of Sunshine - Natasha Bedlingfield (2008) Disney Channel Stars - Circle Of Life (2003) Cherish - Kool & The Gang (1985) Love Will Lead You Back - Taylor Dayne (1990) Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis (2007) Drake And Josh - I Found A Way (2005) Zoey 101 - Follow Me (2005) Somewhere Only We Know - Keane (2004) Colors Of The Wind - Vanessa Williams (1995) Selena Gomez & The Scene - Naturally (2009) Save The Best For Last - Vanessa Williams (1992) Adele - Set Fire To The Rain (2011) Toto - Africa (1982) Take On Me - Aha (1984) These Dreams - Heart (1986) Who Knew - Pink (2006) M2M - Don’t Say You Love Me (1999) Fergie - Clumsy (2007) Graduation (Friends Forever) - Vitamin C (2000) Fergie - Big Girls Don’t Cry (2007) Adele - Someone Like You (2011) Holding Back the Years - Simply Red (1985) Giving You the Best That I Got - Anita Baker (1988) No One - Alicia Keys (2007) Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys (2012) No Air - Jordin Sparks Ft Chris Brown (2008) Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of The Heart (1983) The Greatest Love Of All - Whitney Houston (1985) My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion (1997) I Want Know What Love Is - Foreigner (1984) One Moment In Time - Whitney Houston (1988) We Are The World - USA For Africa (1985) If You Can Dream - Disney Princess (2004) We've Got Tonight - Kenny Roger and Sheena Easton (1983) A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson And Regina Belle (1992) Beauty And The Beast - Celine Dion And Peabo Bryson (1991) Someday My Prince Will Come - Barbra Streisand (2001) Can’t We Try - Dan Hill And Vonda Shepherd (1987) Don’t Know Much - Linda Ronatadt & Aaron Neville (1989) Disney's Friends for Change - Send It On (2009) Bon Jovi - Never Say Goodbye (1987) Christmas Songs Phineas & Ferb - Winter Vacation (2009) All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey (1994) It’s Beginning To Look Alot Like Christmas - Johnny Mathis Winter Wonderland - Johnny Mathis The Christmas Song - King Cole Trio (1946) Home For The Holidays - Perry Como (1955) Santa Claus Is Comin To Town - Frank Sinatra & Cyndi Lauper Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer - Elmo & Patsy A Holly Jolly Christmas - Burl Ives (1964) Silver Bells - Andy Williams Winter Wonderland - Tony Bennett (1959) Silver Bells - Johnny Mathis White Christmas - Bing Crosby Sleigh Ride - Ella Fitzgerald Christmas Time Is Here - Vince Guaraldi Trio (1965) I’ll Be Home For Christmas - Bing Crosby (1943) Little Saint Nick - The Beach Boys (1963) Blue Christmas - Elvis Presley (1964; 1965) Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Frank Sinatra Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow - Dean Martin Joy To The World - Anne Murray Feliz Navidad - José Feliciano (1970) Last Christmas - Wham! (1984) Winter Wonderland - Eurythmics (1987) Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays - *NSYNC (1998) Christmas Time - Backstreet Boys (1996) Last Christmas - Taylor Swift (2007) Phineas & Ferb - That Christmas Feeling (2009) Phineas & Ferb - Christmas is Starting Now (2009) Spongebob Squarepants - The Very First Christmas (2000) I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus - Jackson 5 (1970) Basking In The Warmth Of Christmas - Jimmy Neutron (2003) Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town - Jackson 5 (1970) Feliz Navidad - Dora The Explorer (2002) Blue’s Room - Jingle Bells (2004) I Love Christmas - LazyTown (2005) Christmas Everyday - The Fairly OddParents (2001) The First Noel - All Grown Up (2004) Phineas & Ferb - Danville for Niceness (2009) Victorious - It’s Not Christmas Without You (2011) Share This Day - Josh Kelley (2004) Phineas & Ferb - We Wish You A Merry Christmas (2011) Jingle Bells - Drake Bell (2008) The Looney Tunes Show - Christmas Rules (2012) Rockin Around The Christmas Tree - Brenda Lee (1958) Jingle Bell Rock - Boddy Helms (1957) Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer - Burl Ives (1964) Fred Astaire - Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (1970) Frosty The Snowman - Jimmy Durante (1950) It’s The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year - Andy Williams (1963) Phineas & Ferb - Thank You Santa (2009) Play - As Long As There’s Christmas (2002) John Lennon - Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (1971) ABBA - Happy New Year (1980) Auld Lang Syne: Kenny G (1999) The Best Christmas of All - Disney's House of Mouse (2001) Favorite Restaurant Sarku Japan (2015-Present) Burger King (2004-Present) Miller’s Ale House (2018-Present) Subway (2004-Present) Dallas BBQ (2018-Present) Apple Bees (2006-Present) Silver Spoon Diner (2012-Present) T-Bone Diner (2014-Present) Dunkin Dounts (2004-Present) McDonald’s (2004-Present) Beky Bakery & Coffee Shop (2004-Present) Stop Inn (2008-Present) Red Mango (2013-Present) Cositas Rica (2011-Present) Angelo’s Pizza (2004-Present) Lucky Star Chinese Food (2004-Present) Paladares Colombian Bakery (2014-Present) Las Americans Bakery (2004-Present) JM Las Americans Bakery (2011-Present) M2N Cafeteria (2018-Present) Popeyes (2011-Present) La Abundancia (2013-Present) La America Restaurant (2006-Present) Tropic Pollo (2008-Present) Kennedy Fried Chicken (2018-Present) Teriyaki Express (2012-Present) Favorite Food Torta de Milanesa de Pollo Chicken Pizza Sport Baseball Games Angry Birds Seasons (2010) (2010-Present) Angry Birds Rio (2011) (2011-Present) Angry Birds Space (2012) (2012-Present) Sonic Raiders: Zero Gravity (2008) (2008-Present) Sonic Free Raiders (2010) (2010-Present) Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) (2010-Present) Mario & Sonic At The London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) (2011-Present) Mario Kart Wii (2008) (2008-Present) Mario Kart 8 (2014) (2014-Present) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS And Wii U (2014) (2014-Present) Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) (2018-Present) Mario & Sonic At The Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) (2013-Present) Fire Emblem Warriors (2017) (2017-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) (2017-Present) Pokémon Battle Revolution (2007) (2007-Present) School PS 7 (2005-2011) Public School 229 (2011-2013) I.S 5 Walter Crowley Intermediate School (2013-2015) Long Island City High School (2015-2019) Maspeth High School (2019-Present) Mall Queens Center Mall (2004-Present) New World Mall (2012-2018) Skyview Mall (2010-2018) Rego Center (2011-Present) Work Queens Library (2017-2018) Salvation Army Thrift Store (2018-Present) Favorite Frozen Yogurt Flavors Cookies & Cream Cake Batter Chocolate Island Banana Favorite Dallas BBQ Food Double Cheeseburger Sticky Chicken Tenders Favorite Silver Spoon Diner Food Mac & Cheese Burger